The invention relates to a crimping and decapping press for container closures, particularly for crimping and decapping caps of vials.
Crimpere and decappers of various sizes for the above purposes are known, most of them being of the pliers type having two pivotally interconnected hand-operated handles, one of which carries a crimping or decapping unit and the other an element for the actuation of the crimping or decapping unit.
These known crimpers and decappers have various disadvantages known to the users, one of which being that they soon tire the user.